Love
by Mai Moon
Summary: One-shot. Carmilla esta muy pensativa acerca de lo que ha pasado, ya no le encuentra el sentido a su vida, pero todo cambiará esa noche en que al fin pueda volver a hablar con Laura... ¿Se reconciliarán o simplemente seguirán ignorando lo que sienten? Mi versión del episodio 2x22.


_**Disclaimer:** Carmilla no me pertenece, solo hago esto por diversión y por curar mi corazón roto. _

**Lo que debió pasar en el episodio 22 de la 2° temporada desde el punto de vista de un Creampuff con el corazón roto.**

* * *

 **One-shot "Love"**

Era tarde. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana y la habitación estaba casi totalmente oscura. Estaba sentada en este lugar que solía ser mi preferido para hacer casi todo, lo recordaba perfectamente además no es como si hubiese estado fuera demasiado tiempo, solo el suficiente para haber olvidado esa sensación de comodidad al estar aquí, al estar con ella. Abrazaba mis piernas cerca de mi pecho mientras mi mente divagaba en diferentes pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido hoy, lo de ayer, lo de la semana pasada, en general, lo de los últimos tres meses; todo había sido tan rápido y ahora no podía creer que estuviera aquí, sola, de nuevo, en la oscuridad, recordando miles de cosas y sintiéndome vacía solo por no estar a su lado.

Luego del pequeño incidente con Perry, todos se habían dispersado hacia otros lugares para aliviar algo la tensión, todos excepto yo, no podía ir a ningún lado, no quería ir a otro lugar.

LaF había corrido a buscar un botiquín para la extraña pelirroja y la había llevado a una habitación de la planta alta para atenderla, la herida no era "tan grave" y se recuperaría pronto, algo bueno de todo esto. Mattie... ella estaba muy molesta y yo no quería estar presente mientras eso pasaba así que después de que se encerrara en alguna de las habitaciones, yo solo me senté aquí a esperar a que la mañana llegara, hoy no tenía ni la mínima sensación de poder conciliar el sueño ni por un momento. Laura también se había ido a dormir, pero a diferencia de los demás ella había optado por su usual habitación, esa que solíamos compartir, donde pasamos tantos momentos juntas. Después de haber dicho esas palabras y de mostrarse tan débil ante nosotros, quise ir con ella, apoyarla, consolarla y ayudarla a superar todo esto, pero sabía que por más que lo deseara no podía, nosotras ya no estábamos juntas y las cosas tampoco estaban muy bien, sabía que necesitaba tiempo a solas, para descansar y alejarse aunque fuera por un momento de todo este estrés que se había acumulado en ella últimamente. La amaba, ella lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabía y me dolía demasiado todo esto, aún tenía la esperanza de que todo se arreglara entre nosotras; la necesitaba, es la única persona a la que he amado de verdad y no podría seguir con esta "vida" sin ella, sin saber que está a salvo y feliz. Haría todo por ella.

No me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, me había perdido en mis pensamientos y solo pude reaccionar cuando escuche como alguien se dirigía hacia aquí, era ella, Laura y al verme sentada en esta posición me miro de una forma un tanto sorprendida.

"Hey!" Dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas pegada a la pared.

Su cara denotaba mucho cansancio, frustración, enojo, culpa, demasiadas emociones juntas para alguien tan joven. Me pregunto qué hacía despierta a esa hora y después le devolví la pregunta acerca de Perry, ya que aunque demostraba que no me importaba todo ese grupo de raros y locos, ellos eran sus amigos y de cierta forma también se habían convertido en los míos, no de una forma muy íntima pero me agradaban y era algo que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo.

De un momento a otro y sin darme cuenta, terminamos sentadas en las sillas frente a la cámara de su computadora, hablando sobre cosas que realmente desde hace mucho tiempo debimos decir; yo estaba inclinada hacia el frente y con la cabeza gacha, podía sentir la pesada tensión que ya hace unos momentos casi se había extinguido de nuevo flotar en el aire. Laura tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando llego a la sala pero ahora su mirada se dirigía hacia la izquierda como si fuera incapaz de mirarme, su respiración era entrecortada y de sus bellos ojos salían pequeñas y grandes lágrimas, alternándose unas con otras; estaba llorando y yo estaba a punto de hacerlo. Mi voz era suave y calmada, tenía un toque de tristeza pues así era como me sentía y estaba segura de que mi cara era el vivo retrato de la nostalgia en estos momentos.

De vez en cuando ella giraba su cabeza y con ese aspecto raro en si me respondía a lo que le decía, esta era la primera vez que hablábamos tan profundamente desde que terminamos y aunque yo hubiese iniciado el rompimiento, dentro de mi deseaba el volver a estar juntas, era todo lo que quería. Hubo un pequeño silencio y entonces hice esa pregunta, ella no me había dicho casi nada y yo necesitaba saber lo que sentía por mí, su mirada podía decirme algo pero no podía ver su corazón y ahí es donde estaba mi respuesta.

"¿Me extrañas?" Mi voz fue más calmada y el tono en que lo había dicho era esperanzador. Quería creer que ella me amaba y que sentía lo mismo por mí.

Tardo un poco en contestar pero luego de unos segundos lo hizo. "Como si alguien cortara un hoyo en mí."

Y en ese momento algo dentro de mí se encendió de nuevo, suspire dejando salir aire que no necesitaba y mis labios se movieron en una ligera sonrisa; ella aún estaba sollozando pero luego de escucharla decir eso sentí como si todo el desorden que había en esos momentos en mi interior comenzara a arreglarse. Ella me ama, Laura me ama, no lo había dicho literalmente pero yo lo sabía, sus palabras fueron tan sinceras que aun podía sentir ese efecto que habían dejado en mí.

Me miraba a los ojos y yo le devolvía la mirada, ninguna de las dos se había movido en muchos minutos y amabas guardábamos silencio temiendo que al decir cualquier cosa, la magia del momento se arruinara. Mire sus labios. Hace tanto tiempo que no probaba aquel sabor a chocolate, deseaba tanto poder besarla de nuevo, sus labios eran como una droga que había dejado de consumir y dolía, dolía no poder reclamarlos como míos cuando quisiera, dolía no poder disfrutar de ellos por largos momentos y saborear cada milímetro de su boca, jugar con ellos y reír cuando mostraba las sensaciones que mis labios le provocaban, dolía todo eso y ahora estaban aquí frente a mí, mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Quería besarla y lo iba a hacer, no sabía si era el momento indicado pero no me importaba, todos estaban dormidos, no habría interrupciones y no sabía si tendría otra oportunidad para disfrutar de ellos.

Sin romper la mirada coloque mi mano sobre la suya y espere a que se apartara, pero el lugar de eso ella apretó la mía y se aferró a ella. No perdí el tiempo y empecé a acercarme a su rostro con una lentitud torturadora, me era tan difícil el resistirme a simplemente lanzarme a ella pero debía hacerlo, no podía apresurar las cosas, este sería nuestro primer beso después de la ruptura y tenía que ser perfecto.

Laura era un desastre, su cabello estaba todo alborotado, su rostro tenía un ligero tono rosa y en sus ojos aun había algunas lágrimas que luchaban por no salir de ellos. Estábamos a centímetros de acortar por completo la distancia, ella no se había movido pero podía sentir que estaba nerviosa, mis ojos ahora se enfocaban en su boca pero antes de continuar volví a mirarla para asegurarme de que quería esto y ella suspiro cerrando sus parpados.

La bese. Junte nuestros labios nuevamente después de días que me habían parecido la eternidad más cruel del universo, me mantuve en la misma posición unos segundos y después, poco a poco comencé a moverme con movimientos lentos, guiándola con cada caricia. Quería saborear cada parte de su boca con exactitud, que mi boca se impregnara de su aliento y la de ella del mío. Nuestros labios se movían como si bailaran un vals que ya conocían y solo hubiesen perdido la práctica que planeaban recuperar, con un ritmo dulce y profundo. Era un beso con el quería transmitirle amor, nada parecido a esos que se daban durante el día con total normalidad, ni esos que demostraban desesperación cuando nos interrumpían en repetidas ocasiones e incluso no era uno de esos que compartíamos cuando practicábamos vals y bebíamos champagne, ninguno de esos se comparaba con este, era tan suave y al mismo tiempo expresaba deseo, ese deseo que habíamos mantenido cautivo y ahora quería salir por cada poro de nuestra piel.

Con cuidado y sin dejar de besarla, pase mi mano a su cintura para acercarla más a mí, ella hizo lo mismo colocando su mano en mi cuello y el beso se profundizo sin perder el toque original. Así estuvimos un largo rato, complementando el momento con ligeros suspiros y los roces de nuestras manos; nos hubiéramos quedado así por más tiempo pero el oxígeno empezaba a faltar, bueno, a Laura y del mismo modo en que había comenzado el beso, nos separamos lentamente sin perder de vista las miradas o separar nuestras manos que aun seguían entrelazadas.

"Carm, yo... lo siento... he esta...do..." Empezó a hablar entrecortadamente y cierto nerviosismo.

Sabia porque lo hacía, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado pero no era su culpa o al menos no todo, no iba a permitir que se hiciera sentir así y menos en estos momentos en que lo único que quería era repetir el beso de hace poco toda la noche y dormir junto a ella, lo necesitaba tanto.

"No..." La interrumpí colocando mi dedo sobre sus labios. "No es el momento de hablar, puedes hacerlo después pero por ahora, solo... no digas nada." Ella me miro asintiendo y podía ver como la expresión sombría que tenía hace apenas unos momentos comenzaba a desaparecer.

Volví a besarla, esta vez con mayor confianza pero con la misma delicadez. Su aliento era cálido y su boca al igual que sus labios tenía sabor a chocolate, me embriagaba y me hacía no querer separarme de ellos jamás. Sin separarnos, comencé a levantarme de la silla y tomando su mano, la invite a hacer lo mismo; la tome de la cintura para guiarla a la habitación y al llegar, se fue recostando en la cama mientras yo hacía lo mismo sobre ella pero con el mismo cuidado que alguien tendría con una flor.

Laura rompió por un momento el beso y me miro directamente a los ojos. "Te amo Carmilla, ya no podía mas, tenía que decírtelo; Te amo y quiero estar de nuevo contigo."

Termino de hablar acariciando mi mejilla y sonreí, al fin me había dicho que me amaba. No pude decirle nada como respuesta; tome su mano que aún estaba en mi rostro y apretándola levemente volví a besarla con intensidad.

Así estuvimos el resto de la noche, acostadas en la cama disfrutando el momento; entre palabras de amor, abrazos, caricias, suspiros y besos nos dejamos llevar por el amor que nos unía desde hace tiempo. No hacía falta llegar más lejos para que lo supiéramos, cada acción que nuestras manos o labios hacían estaba cargada del deseo que existía entre ambas y que nunca se apagaría, nuestros cuerpos se erizaban a cada momento y en nuestras bocas habían quedado grabados los besos compartidos esa noche.

Esa noche simplemente nos olvidamos de todos los problemas que había y que vendrían, solo éramos nosotras dos amándonos, no había nada por lo cual preocuparse. Esa noche era especial, ya no tendría que fingir que nada pasaba, que no la necesitaba, que no la extrañaba o que no la amaba, a partir de esa noche todo cambiaba porque luego de esa noche, volvía a ser feliz.

* * *

¡Hola Creampuffs!

Bueno, esto es lo primero que escribo de este fandom aunque ya llevo algún tiempo dentro de el, creó que el último episodio y el hecho de no haber escrito nada en mucho tiempo, detono mi inspiración y pues... salió esto. Tal vez luego le cambie el nombre ya que no me gusto mucho pero fue lo primero que vino a mi mente y quería subir el one-shot cuanto antes. :b

Es solo lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara con los personajes. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. :)

Gracias por leerme, tanto a los que dejan reviews y los que solo pasan por aquí, el saber que alguien en el mundo lee esto me alegra.

Espero poder actualizar mis otras historias o alguna de ellas pronto y por ahora esto es todo.

 **Munii-Chan4**


End file.
